


I've Been Waiting A Long Time To Do That

by wildheartwannagetbetter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, au - post season 2, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartwannagetbetter/pseuds/wildheartwannagetbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights were streaking across the sky to the north every thirty seconds or so. Before he knew what he was doing, Bellamy was rushing to the cabins on the edge of camp – towards Clarke’s cabin. Clarke had been saying she was exhausted these past couple of days. Meetings with the council and the grounders to solidify peace had gone on significantly longer than either side could have predicted and they were taking their toll on Clarke. But still Bellamy wanted Clarke to see the shooting lights crossing the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting A Long Time To Do That

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted so I hope you like it.

Bellamy was patrolling the perimeter of Camp Jaha when he looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. And then another. And another. Lights streaking across the sky to the north every thirty seconds or so. Before he knew what he was doing, Bellamy was rushing to the cabins on the edge of camp – towards Clarke’s cabin. As he reached the door he hesitated. Clarke had been saying she was exhausted these past couple of days. Meetings with the council and the grounders to solidify peace had gone on significantly longer than either side could have predicted and they were taking their toll on Clarke. But still Bellamy wanted Clarke to see the shooting lights crossing the sky.

He knocked on the door three times and waited. After thirty seconds, he could hear footsteps and a sleepy eyed Clarke poked her head out the door. “Bellamy, it’s the middle of the night. You better have a good reason for waking me up.” She mumbled while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“You know, the last thing I would want to do is disrupt your beauty sleep, princess, but I saw something that I thought you might like to see.” He replied as the corners of his mouth crept up into an almost smile.

“Okay, but give me a minute. It’s cold.” She said as she walked away, leaving the door open. Bellamy followed her inside the cabin and looked around. The walls were covered with drawings. Sketches of the dropship. The earth from the Ark. The stream along the path to TonDC. On her desk he saw faces. Drawings of grounders, of the 100, Octavia, Abby, and a picture of him.

“When I can’t sleep, I draw. It’s what I used to do when I was confined on the Ark, before then even. Wells would always bring me a pencil he found or crayons he had traded for.” She mused quietly. She smiled at the memory and then looked up at Bellamy with sadness in her eyes.

“You’re good.” Bellamy said admiring her talent.

“Thank you. Now what was it that you wanted to show me?” Clarke asked.

“Follow me” Bellamy stated.

They walked in silence through the forest and out past the fence of Camp Jaha towards a clearing with a small hill. They walked to the top and Bellamy stopped. “Sit.” He commanded.

 “Okay?” Clarke said. “Why are we on this hill…? What were you going to show me…? Bellamy?”

“Now lie down and look up.” Bellamy said, not giving Clarke any answers. He sat down next to Clarke and sprawled out on the ground – arms crossed behind his head – looking towards the sky. “Come on, Clarke. I can’t show you unless you do what I say.”

She laid down using her blanket as a pillow and looked up towards the sky.

“Wow!” She exclaimed as the first star flashed across the night sky. A few more streaked across the sky as the two sat in silence. “I’ve watched meteor showers from the Ark, but this is so much better than watching one from a spaceship. You can see the curve of the atmosphere and how wide open the world is. It’s just so beautiful.” Clarke murmured. Bellamy replied with a smile and they both turned their gazes back to the sky.

It had taken them forever to get to here. To a place where they could be in each other’s presence alone and both of them feel like they were okay. After Clarke left, Bellamy was angry and when she came back, Clarke was fragile. Clarke was gone for four months. In that time Bellamy was tasked with representing the 47 delinquents on the council and was reinstated as a guard. He had to deal with what happened at Mount Weather by himself and after four months without a word from Clarke, he was angry. When Clarke returned to Camp Jaha, she avoided Bellamy for weeks; only interacting with Bellamy when absolutely necessary because she knew that what she did wasn’t fair to Bellamy. After a month, Clarke tried to apologize but the conversation ended with Bellamy being pushed into a stream and Clarke storming back towards camp. The screaming matches continued until one day Raven locked them both in the Ark to resolve their issues for the sake of the delinquents. After that day, Clarke and Bellamy slowly mended their friendship. 

Bellamy’s eyelids started to droop after watching the stars fly across the dark night sky. He looked over to see that Clarke had fallen asleep. Her golden hair was fanned out across her blanket pillow and she looked so peaceful. She’s so beautiful, he thought. A few more minutes passed before he decided to wake her. After a couple of shakes on the shoulder Clarke opened her eyes and peered at Bellamy. “Did I fall asleep?” she mumbled still only half awake.

“Yes.” Bellamy replied.

“Can we just sleep here?” She muttered, barely audible.

“No. But I can carry you back to camp.” Bellamy responded.

“Ok, good night.” She mumbled as she fell back asleep.

Bellamy picked Clarke up, grabbed her blanket, and started the short walk back to Clarke’s cabin. A small snore escaped Clarke and Bellamy smiled to himself. There was a time where –if somebody had asked him – he would have said he hated this girl: this girl who grew up with everything the world had to offer; this girl who slowly became his best friend; this girl he was gradually coming to realize he loved.

He loved her and that scared the shit out him and made him stronger at the same time.

The soft light of dawn reaches across the horizon as Bellamy approaches Clarke’s cabin. Bellamy pushes open the door to the small two room cabin she occupies and walks through to the second room. He sets Clarke gently onto her bed and walks towards the door. As he passes Clarke’s desk a drawing catches his eye. It’s a drawing of him and his sister and he can’t help himself as he picks it up to get a closer look.

“You’re still here?” Clarke asks at the doorway.

“Uh, yeah. This drawing. I wanted to take a closer look.” Bellamy said, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to look at this if you don’t want me to.” He said.

“No, please. Take it. It’s one of my favorites and you should have it.” She says, walking over to the desk.

“Thanks, um. I should go it’s late” Bellamy says as he is suddenly enveloped in a hug. He’s taken aback at the sudden closeness but then returns the hug. He pulls away slightly to look at her and he plants a kiss on his cheek. He can feel his cheeks getting warmer and suddenly is very aware of just how close he is to Clarke and how much he wants this. Aware of how much he wants to hold Clarke at the end of each day and just feel okay again because with Clarke he feels like himself again. Before he can break the hug completely Clarke places her hand on his cheek and kisses him. It takes Bellamy a moment to process what is happening before he returns the kiss with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed.

“Whoa.” Bellamy whispered as they break away to look at each other, grins forming on both their faces.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that.”


End file.
